Teen Titans: Time Of Blood
by Nightside14
Summary: "We aren't kids anymore." The sidekicks of the Justice League decide its time to start growing up and fighting crime on a larger scale like their mentors do. Together they form the Teen Titans but are they ready to work on their own, especially as a team? (Kinda Young Justice style)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything, all Characters and everything belong to DC Comics and their respective creator's. wont let me space my paragraphs so sorry about that.** **Please feel free to leave feedback/constructive criticism**

CHAPTER ONE

The full moon lit up the cool night sky, the streets slick from the downpour of rain that came just hours earlier. The facility John and his men were staking out had been quiet and seemed ripe for the taking. Well, as good and safe as anything in a world full of heroes could be. The guards went down easy like planned and they were able to gain access fairly easily. Plus they had the assurance that said heroes would be more concerned with the break in across town at Star Labs than the one at measly Queen Industries. Sadly for John and his crew, they weren't accounting on Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy to show up half way through their job. Nor were they expecting his friends, and instantly they were thrown into battle with heroes that shouldn't have even been in Star City.

Robin back flipped off the top of the motionless big rig, his right leg crashing into the chest of one of the masked men. As he landed, he spun around throwing two batarangs at the thugs behind him, disarming them. The two men were then suddenly swept off their feet, landing on their backs unconscious, the yellow and red streak seen only by Robin.

"And that's how we do." Kid Flash quipped as he made a show of dusting off his hands.

Robin was about to respond when they heard the roar of the trucks' engine come to life. He reached for another set of batarangs when he heard the sound of arrows ripping through the air followed by the sound of breaking glass and the scream of a man who had been pinned to the seat. Kid Flash ran to him and punched him unconscious. The other masked men had dropped what they were doing to finish with the other truck. The engine roared to life and right as they began to drive off, the engine suddenly died. One of the men saw a batarang lodged into the side of the truck above the right front tire. An arrow crashed through the window lodging itself in the leather seat and releasing a sleeping gas.

"Mr. Queen won't like his trucks being non-operational." Robin and Kid Flash turned to see their friend lower his bow.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll take too kindly to broken windshields and blood on the seats either." Robin said crossing his arms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Speedy asked just as an alert went off on his belt. "Now what Felicity?"

"Is that that hot blonde?" Kid Flash asked as he sped to Speedy's side.

"Dude, emergency." Robin said almost as if it were a crime.

"What? The other one's taken." Kid Flash said as if it were obvious that was why he was inquiring about the blonde tech girl that coordinated missions for Team Arrow.

"Problem at Star Labs." Speedy repeated aloud as he began walking toward his bike. "Got it. Send the cops to Queen Industries R&D facility. Left them a present."

"Want us to come with?" Kid Flash asked as he munched on a snack bar. "We still have to tell you why we came all this way."

"Why not?"

"No GA tonight?" Robin asked as they mounted their bikes.

"No, he's on another date with Canary." Speedy said as they raced off. "She demanded they have at least one uninterrupted date before they die." Speedy smiled and Robin laughed.

"Lucky." Kid Flash said running beside the two motorcycles. "Couldn't get a girl to date me if she fell out of the sky."

"Is that all you think about?" Robin teased.

"No, only mostly." Kid Flash said. "Hey, Garth is surrounded by hot Atlantean girls in swimwear, Speedy gets to hang out with hotness like Felicity and Black Canary, you get to jump off rooftops with that cute red head and Donna lives on an island full of Amazonian women. What do I get?!" Robin grinned, shaking his head at his friends comments.

"So what's this big news?" Speedy asked changing the subject before his friend got further into the injustice of his life lacking in hot girls.

"Donna, Garth, me and Rob have formed a team and we want you to join." Kid flash said his tone getting serious.

"Like a junior Justice League?"

"Come on man, imagine us all out fighting and going on missions together."

"I think I'll pass. I don't feel like being an errand boy for the League, them watching our every move. There's only so long we can go on continuing to be sidekicks."

"That's just it. It's not like that at all. We choose our missions. The League promised total autonomy. They only step in if we ask them too." Robin cut in.

"We're our own team." Kid Flash said.

Down the road they saw a truck speeding away from Star Labs. It drifted onto the road coming toward the three teens. Speedy knocked an arrow into his bow as Robin pulled out another EMP batarang. As the truck neared, the passenger stuck his arm out the window and fired off his semi-automatic. Kid Flash swerved to avoid the bullets. Speedy fired his arrow. The man cried out as it drove through his shoulder and pinned him to the seat right as Kid Flash snatched the gun out of his hand. Simultaneously, Robin had thrown the batarang lodging it into the grill of the truck. The two motorcycles sped by quickly as the truck came to a halt. Robin and Speedy quickly brought their bikes to a screeching halt at the back of the truck.

The driver jumped out of the truck and took off running but before he could get far Kid Flash pushed him into the side of the truck knocking him unconscious. He quickly ran to the back with his friends as they neared the double door cautiously. The doors swung open and six men charged out. Batarangs were thrown and arrows were fired. A yellow and red streak could be seen zigzagging through the men. Suddenly, the last row of crates in the truck toppled over onto the ground adding to the commotion. The three heroes looked over to see a girl, wearing a white mask with red stripes and a wide grin splayed across it, appear with two other men. Robin thought it resembled the Cheshire cat slightly but then filed the thought away to focus on the problem in front of them. The girl jumped down, her dark green kimono slightly lifting before settling just above her knees. Speedy knocked another arrow, as he faced their last three opponents.

"Red? You're not the Arrow." She said, noting Speedy's red costume, almost disappointed as she gestured to the color of her kimono. "To think I dressed up for him."

"You won't get away with this." Speedy said firing an arrow.

She quickly sliced the arrow in half as she drew her sais. "Get away with it? We're merely the distraction."

The three heroes turned back to Star Labs to see a helicopter on the rooftop.

"KF go." Robin said.

"Gone." He said as he disappeared in a streak of red and yellow.

"Even if he's fast enough, we rigged the roof door with explosives." She said casually as they heard an explosion. "Oh, well there it is. Now…shall we play kiddies."

"I'm ok." Kid Flash said over the com link.

"We're not kids." Speedy said as he fired more arrows to no avail.

Robin charged her two goons as they began firing at him. He disarmed them with batarangs and as he neared the first man, Robin jumped up driving his knee into the man's torso. He grabbed the man's shoulders, pushing himself up so he was vertical with the man. Robin twisted his body pushing off of the man's shoulders sending him face first to the ground. Robin had launched himself into the second man's chest, feet first. The man flew back and crashed against the door of the truck before falling to the ground. Robin spun back around kicking the first thug in the face knocking him unconscious. He then turned his attention back to the other man.

"Your friend has moves." She said as she lunged forward with her sais once again, expertly wielding them. Speedy brought his bow up just in time to stop the blades from hitting him. She spun the one in her right hand around and attacked from a lower angle while she used her other to attack from higher up. Speedy quickly hit her right hand away with the tip of his bow before blocking her other sai. His red bow locked in with the bladed weapon. "Looks like yours aren't so bad either." She quickly turned half way hitting Robin's batarangs away with her sai. "Oh, two against one? I thought you heroes played fair."

"You should try it." Speedy said.

"I could…but then that would mean letting your other friend come help you since you'll need at least the three of you to beat me." She said. "But I think he's a little incapacitated and we're short on time."

Robin ran forward as she kicked Speedy's bow away from her sai. She lifted her leg kicking him in the face before turning back to Robin. He was mid-air when she blocked his kick with her arms, pushing against it. Robin back flipped mid-air, landing in a crouched position. He quickly reached behind him.

"Aren't you a little far from home Boy Wonder?" She asked as he pulled out escrima sticks. "Ooh, big boy toys. I hope you know how to use them."

Robin ran toward her as she stood there like he wasn't much of a threat. He could see Speedy behind her preparing for another attack. Robin commenced his attack but she was able to match him hit for hit. She leaned forward as she smacked an escrima away from her and brought her left leg back to meet Speedy's bow. She pushed off against it forcing him back, she then turned so she could fight both heroes. Her right sai fought off Robin's escrima attacks while her left blocked the archers bow from hitting her. Speedy grabbed the tip of his bow and swung with all his might at her legs. She jumped and kicked her right leg out into Robin's chest sending him back a couple feet. Speedy swung again but she caught it with her sais as she landed crouched, her right leg extended out.

She looked over to see the helicopter making its way toward them. She spun her body, her leg swiping across his knocking him onto his back. Quickly, almost gymnastically, she twisted and moved her body so that she straddled Speedy, her body hovering over his. He tried to move or swing his bow but her hands had his pinned.

"You may change my mind about this color yet, Red." Speedy could swear he heard her smile.

She quickly let go of him and grabbed the rope that came into view. The helicopter flew past, pulling her up into the night sky. Speedy quickly got up and watched as the helicopter flew away. He walked over to robin and gave him a hand getting up. He couldn't believe she had taken them both on. They were Green Arrow's and Batman's partners. How did they just lose to some girl in a kimono?

"Let's not tell Batman about this." Robin said sheathing his escrimas.

"Kid?" Speedy called.

"I'm fine. Just stuck in some gel thing." He sounded frustrated. "Hey what happened to the hot girl in the kimono?"

"Oh, yeah he's totally fine." Robin smiled. "So?"

"If it's like this…" Speedy said. "Count me in."

The helicopter flew through the night as it left Star City behind. They hadn't expected running into the sidekicks that they did but she supposed it was better than the League. She looked over her 'partner', he was dressed in a light gray armored suit, his hands clenched tightly. He didn't like running from fights, neither did she but they were hired to do a specific job not tango with little heroes. She turned back out and stared into the night. It would be light soon. Her sister would probably be getting up for school in a few hours, wherever she was.

She had let her mind wander enough, pulling it back to the present and the task at hand. She saw they were over the airfield now, approaching the hangar they were to meet _him_ at. She didn't like working with him but she didn't have a choice. The helicopter landed in front of the white hangar bay, the sun barely starting to peak out from the horizon. As she and her men exited, she could already see him walking toward them. His gray hockey mask covered his face and he was in his usual get up. He wore regular clothes but he also was embellished with arm and elbow pads, attached on his right arm were metal plates that served as a type of armor.

"Wanna tell me what happened out there little girl?" Sportsmaster asked as he approached her and her partner. "The other team was captured, what complications did you run into?"

"No, complications. We just ran into the Arrow's sidekick, Kid Flash and Robin." She responded coolly. "They weren't a problem. We got what we needed and the newbie performed adequately."

"I don't know how happy he'll be that you ran into the League's underlings." he groaned. "Well, maybe our employer will only be half pissed since you got what we were looking for."

"Wayne Enterprises or STAR Labs in Metropolis should have the other components we need." Her partner spoke up.

"No way. Tonight was bad enough. Out employer was very adamant about not drawing the Justice League's attention needlessly. So we're definitely not hitting Batman or Superman's home turf."

"But what better way to get _his_ attention than fighting the Bat. I need to be fighting not lurk-"

"Easy there little Ravager." She warned. "You came to us so you could show your skills so you'll do as you're told."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Besides I know enough about that assassin to know he don't like insubordination, so if you even want a chance at training with him then you better lock that down." He told Ravager. "As for the sidekicks, they've been seen together more, fighting crime. Seems like we'll have to start keeping an eye out for the mini-Justice League. In the meantime, find other places where we can get what our employer requires. And-"

"I know, I know. Find someplace that will ensure minimal League interference." She finished.

"Good girl." He said, then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember I don't own any of these characters they all belong to their respective creators and DC Comics. Please feel free to comment and leave feedback. constructive criticism always welcome. I'm hoping to have Chapter 3 and possibly 4 up this week as well. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Aquald, Robin, Kid Flash, Wondergirl and Speedy were for the first time all gathered together. Some of them had worked together before and had been in the 'business' for some time while others, like Aqualad and Wonder Girl, have only been active for a shorter amount of time. The five young sidekicks stood in the center of what was to become their operations center, a former headquarters for the Justice League, which the young heroes had begun to dub "The Cave". Speedy looked around at their new headquarters as they walked back into the main part of the cave where they would train and go over their missions and other intel.

"So basically we get the League's leftovers?" Speedy frowned as he crossed his arms and they stopped walking.

"Well, we don't have very many options for a secret hideout." Robin said obviously.

"Yeah, man where else do you expect us to operate out of?" Kid Flash asked. "This mountain is as good as any."

"Batman 01, Flash 04, Superman 02, Green Arrow 08, Aquaman 07, Wonder Woman 03." The computer system announced as each League member was teleported into the cave.

"So what do you guys think?" The Flash smiled as the young heroes turned to their mentors. "We went ahead and upgraded the computer systems and security. You have an equal system to the-to what we have at our headquarters."

"This place is awesome. Even got rooms we can stay in." Kid Flash smiled.

"This isn't a vacation. You're here to work together and train. To learn to be part of a team." Batman said in his usual serious tone as he looked at the teens.

"Yeah, we know." Robin said.

"We'll be watching you closely and monitoring your progress. If the League deems a situation worthy of interference we will step in." Batman continued.

"You said we get full autononomy, that we are our own team." Speedy said slightly angry.

"You still don't trust us?" Aqualad asked sharing Speedy's sentiment.

"It's not that at all." Superman stepped forward. "What Batman means is that we're not just going to leave you completely unmonitored, at least not at first. You've all come a long way but you're all still learning. Some of you are still learning to be a part of a team. We don't want to needlessly throw you into a situation you may not be ready for."

"Everyone has a learning curve. When we all had our start we had to learn what we could and couldn't do. We had to learn how to improvise and adjust for different situations." Green Arrow added.

"Even Batman had a learning curve." Wonder Woman smirked at Batman. "Don't let him fool you even he's made mistakes."

"That being said." Batman began as he glared at Diana. "You will run your own missions and you will be your own team but we will be watching. Over time we will have you work in conjunction with the League." That statement alone brought smiles to the five teens.

"Remember it's not that we don't trust you or think you're not ready." Green Arrow said walking up to Speedy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's just that we're not gonna just throw you to the wolves. We know what you're capable of individually, heck we're the ones that have been training you."

"And we're going to keep training you and we're going to be there for you." Flash added with another smile.

"We get it, we do." Robin said stepping forward. "We're not abandoning you or rejecting you as our teachers but we're growing up, it's time we start learning to work on our own. Otherwise why train us?"

"We know Robin." Superman smiled. "And we agree, which is why we didn't try to stop you from forming this team. We believe in you, in all of you. You are growing up but you're still young. Think of this team as a stepping stone to becoming League members. If you can work together as a team then you'll have no problem working with this team." He said motioning to the other League members.

"Great, but who's the leader?" Kid Flash asked with a smile. "Cuz I vote me."

"We'll leave that up to you." Batman said.

Sportsmaster stood at the computer system searching for a viable, somewhat low key place that has the last piece of tech they need to get for their employer. He looked at the various monitors going over security and other various forms of intel to try and decide their best option along with the best plan of escape. The door behind him slid open and he didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"The punk driving you crazy?" he smirked as Cheshire walked in.

"No, I just wanted to see you." She said sarcastically as she looked at the computer screens. "Ooh, this looks like fun." She said pointing to one of the screens.

"Palmer Technologies? I don't think so." he said replacing the screen with another company's information.

Cheshire groaned disappointedly and turned her body to sit up on the desk. She stretched her legs out, looking at them as Sportsmaster continued his research. If she wasn't going to be useful he didn't want her around but he understood her need to get away from Ravager. That idiot was probably going to get them into more trouble than he was worth but their employer assigned him to work with them so there was nothing he could do. The money was great so he shouldn't complain but he was still considering killing the little punk.

"Why does our employer want this stuff anyway? What are they building?" Cheshire asked more out of boredom than anything else.

"Long as the checks keep clearing who cares?" He said not bothering to tear his eyes away from the screens. "Besides, you know how it is little girl. We get paid for our services not to ask questions."

"Maybe I'm getting tired of being just a good little gofer." She said stretching her arms up above her head. "Though running into those little heroes last time was a nice surprise. I hope we get to have some fun with them again."

"In our line of business when you start asking questions you end up dead." He reminds her as she rolls her eyes. "And you better hope those brats don't show up again. We're going for covert remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Killjoy." She muttered as she jumps off the desk and leaves the room.

"Feels like we're on some kind of house arrest." Speedy says after the League left.

"That's not even close dude." Kid Flash frowns. "You heard them, we _are_ our own team. We get to make our own decisions. _I'm_ the leader."

"That's not-"

"-didn't say-"

"-crazy-" Wonder girl, Speedy, and Aqualad began speaking over each other in protest to Kid Flash's last comment.

"Okay, okay. Guys!" Robin said walking in amongst them and trying to calm everyone down. "First off, they said we choose who leads us so it's going to be a unanimous decision and not one that necessarily needs to be made now. Secondly, Kid Flash is right that this is _our_ team. So let's start doing some good. Let's show them that it is time to take the training wheels off and that we are worthy of becoming their equals."

"Well, that's just it isn't it? That might never happen." Speedy said. "What's to stop them from coming and interfering with us whenever they feel like it? The League even admitted that they might do that."

"Keyword, being might." Kid Flash reminded.

"Well, deal with that when the times comes." Robin said. "But guys we have are a team. We're working together without our mentors."

"How cool is that?" Kid flash added with a big grin.

"I guess that's true." Speedy smiled and as he looked around he saw the others smile as well. "Why don't we find some bad guys?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about quick scene changes for whatever reason I'm not being able to separate the scene changes like I Would like to. As always feel free to leave comments!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

The masked man fired his gun into the air as incentive for the tellers to hurry and finish putting the money into the bags. He looked around as his partners kept an eye on everyone, making sure they didn't try anything stupid. No one did though. Shooting the guards was enough to zap thoughts of heroics out of anyone's mind. One of his men yelled for the teller's to hurry up. He looked at his watch and began to grow more nervous as he could hear the faint sound of sirens. He nodded to his men as they grabbed the bags and began to make their exit.

The four men exited the bank and split off into two cars while also splitting the eight bags of money. They would take different routes away from the bank and meet up at a pre-determined location later. They got in their respective getaway cars and drove off in a hurry, pulling off their masks as they did so as not to draw unwanted attention. The men smiled as police cars sped past them to the bank they had just robbed. One of the men looked back smiling at their apparent genius. He turned back around in his seat just in time for the engine to start sputtering and steam to begin emanating from under the hood the two men began to panic not knowing why this was happening.

"Aw, man that totally sucks. You got a getaway plan all worked out and the car goes and overheats." The two men turn to look at Kid Flash peaking his head in the window with a grin on his face.

"Hey, wh-" one of the men begins as he grabs his gun.

"I don't think so." Aqualad says as he summons water from a nearby fire hydrant and sprays the men while simultaneously freezing it. The two men shiver as only their heads are not encased in ice.

"Brings a new meaning to cold shower I know." Kid Flash smiles as he joins Aqualad. "That was easy."

Elsewhere, the other two men had been counting their luck until a red arrow lodged itself into the hood of their car emitting an EMP to kill the engine. The two men grabbed their guns and were about to exit the vehicle when a girl with black hair and a red costume came crashing down on the car. The two men looked out of the cracked windshield and were met with an angry gaze. They both clamored out of the car and scrambled to ready their weapons.

"Uh, Wonder Girl we had already stopped the car you didn't have to do that." Robin said as the men opened fire on her and she used her bracelets to deflect the bullets.

"I don't think she cares." Speedy said as he knocked an arrow in his bow and fired it at one of the men, getting him in the leg.

"How dare you terrorize these people and take what's not yours!" Wonder Girl yells as she lunges at the other hand and knocks the gun out of his hand.

"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him." Robin chants to himself as he runs toward her.

As Robin nears the man Speedy had shot, he jumps up in the air and gives the thug a swift kick in the head to render him unconscious. Wonder girl lifts up the man who is now clearly afraid of her as she seems to gaze into his soul with her expression. She clenches her fist, gripping his shirt tighter and throw him into the side of the getaway car. He hits the car and drops to the ground as robin jumps over the hood of the car and lands by his unconscious form. He leans down next to him and begins to check for a pulse.

"Geez Wonder Girl we don't-" Robin begins

. "Don't worry I didn't kill him." She says non-chalantly and almost disapprovingly. "Diana explained to me your kind's aversion to killing even though it's the most effective way."

"Our kinds?" Speedy asks quietly and he and Robin exchange looks.

"Yo, Rob we got this all wrapped-er iced up." Kid Flash says over their comms.

"And we got our two." Robin says standing up and looking over to see three squad cars heading towards them. "We'll hand these goons over to the police then rendezvous with you and Aqualad."

"That's just what I was going to say." Kid Flash said sounding slightly annoyed that he didn't get to say it first.

"Oh I'm sure you were." Robin half smiles as he walks toward the Officers arriving on scene.

"Not cool dude." Kid Flash says. "Oh gotta go cops are here."

Speedy and Wonder Girl stepped up next to Robin as they watched the officers put the two criminals in their squad cars and gathered the stolen money. Robin and Speedy looked at each other and smiled. Overall they had been doing a pretty good job of handling situations or missions. Yeah there were times when they stepped on each other's toes but that was to be expected. They were still a new team and new to working all together, though a small problem was that they had yet to pick a leader among them.

"All units be advised 10-80 at Wilshire and 3rd. Code 3." A female voice said over the radio.

"10-80 is an explosion." Robin said lifting his arm and activating his holographic computer that was built into his glove. "It's an apartment building." Robin said typing away.

"Are first responders there?" Speedy asked looking over his shoulder.

"They're close but not yet. We're not far." Robin said deactivating the holographic interface and took off running, firing his zip line at a nearby building.

"Robin!" Speedy called out as he took off running after him.

Robin alerted kid Flash and Aqualad to the fire and gave him the location. He came to a stop as Kid Flash arrived in front of the building, looking up at some of the people still inside. They looked down at the approaching emergency services vehicles as the other team members joined them. Aqualad looked over at the nearby fire hydrant and knew what to do.

"I've got this." Aqualad and Kid Flash announced at the same time.

"Wait!" Robin said futile as they both began to put their plans in action.

Aqualad summoned forth a huge wave of water and directed it at the flaming building as Kid Flash ran closer to it. The force of the water and the speed at which he was moving caused Kid Flash to fall over and roll across the ground, making him yell out in anger. As the water hit the building, steam began to form and spread out making it very hard to see as steam blanketed the area.

"Kid get rid of this!" Robin said as he tried to assess the situation.

"Fire should be out." Aqualad says as Kid Flash begins to clear away the steam with his super speed.

"Maybe if this was a regular fire!" A deep voice comes from the entrance of the building and the teens see a figure standing there.

"Firefly." Robin says matter of factly as he notes the villain dressed in his regular black battle suit with wings, his flame gun in hand.

"I'll take him." Wonder Girl says as she charges forward.

"Wonder Girl wai-" Speedy says before sighing heavily. "Aqualad fire control." He says as he knocks an arrow in his bow.

"KF get those people out of there." Robin tells him as he brings up a 3D rendering of the building.

Wonder Girl lunges toward Firefly as he sprays a stream of fire at her but to no avail. He dodges to the right as she swings but misses him. He draws her further into the burning building as Aqualad works with the firemen to tame the fire. Kid Flash speeds through the building and does what he can working with Speedy to get people out of the building. He feels that building shake as he makes his way to the next person.

"That was a support beam!" Robin yells to Wonder Girl as he enters and nears the fight throwing two batarangs.

Firefly, now hovering over the ground, moves to dodge the batarangs but gets punched into a wall by Wonder girl. The fire blazes even hotter and debris begins falling from up above as another support beam begins to give way.

"Wonder Girl grab that support beam and hold it! There's still people inside and if that gives way a-well it won't be pretty." Robin says before turning to look at a recovering Firefly.

He pulls out two more batarangs and gets ready for a fight as Wonder Girl goes to try to keep the building from completely collapsing. Firefly fires off his gun and forces Robin to flip back as the fire burns intensely. Firefly flies toward Robin but is hit in the side by an exploding arrow. Robin looks over to see Speedy and smiles as he knocks another arrow. Robin takes advantage of a recovering Firefly and charges at him. He jumps up and spins around kicking Firefly in the head causing him to stumble back.

"Everyone's out." Kid Flash says over the comm.

"Good job Kid." Speedy says as he fires an arrow knocking Firefly's flamethrower out of his hand.

"Not so hot without your toy are you?" Robin laughs as he lands some more kicks on him.

"And what are you without your toys?" Firefly says swinging at Robin but being blocked.

"I'm the Boy Wonder I just need my skills." Robin smiles as he backflips kicking Firefly.

"Time to go!" Wonder Girl shouts as she hits Firefly with a large beam, sending him flying out of the burning building.

The three heroes run out of the building as it collapses around them. Rather than turn and look at the damage they look to see where Firefly had landed. They looked over to see Firefly encasedin ice. Aqualad punches him in the face hard as he liquefies the ice into a puddle of water. Aqualad walks up with a smile as officers take Firefly into custody.

"Dude way to cool him down." Kid Flash smiles.

"Captured the culprit and got the fire under control." Aqualad says nodding t the now dying fire. "But the building is unsalvageable."

"Well, if someone hadn't gotten all crazy wrecking the building." Kid Fash looked over at Wonder Girl.

"Was I just supposed to let Firefly go?" She shot back taking a step near him.

"Enough, sheesh." Robin says stepping between them with his arms spread out. "We'll talk about this back at the cave."

"Yes, we will." Speedy says more seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"If we're gonna fight I need food." Kid Flash says after the team teleports back to the cave.

"Kid!" Speedy calls stopping him from walking to the kitchen.

"What?" Kid Flash complains as he turns back to face the team. "Look we did good. We stopped some bad guys and saved a bunch of people."

"We could've done better if we worked together more." Robin says. "We only were able to save those people when we started communicating and got on the same page."

"We need someone to lead." Speedy says.

"Well then I say-" Kid Flash begins before being cut off by Wonder Girl.

"I should lead." She steps forward with command in her voice. "I'm the strongest, I'm the warrior."

"Yeah that's the problem." Kid Flash mumbles and she glares at him.

"Strongest? I say that's up for debate." Aqualad tells her.

"I am an Amazon. You think you can take me Atlantean?" She challenges.

"I don't care who the strongest is. That doesn't mean you're fit to lead." Speedy interjects before a fight can break out between their strongest members.

"What, you think you should? You have no powers." She says turning her attention to Speedy.

"Why don't you ask Wonder Woman how many times you Amazons have beat Batman?" Robin says as he crosses his arms with a smile.

"Flash could run circles around both of them." Kid Flash interjects not helping matters.

"Loo-" Speedy begins before being interrupted by an alarm going off in the cave and the 3D computer system activating.

"We'll have to finish this later." Robin says as he runs over to the holographic screen and keyboard. "I flagged the guys we fought at Star Labs and Queen Industries so that we would get notified instead of the League."

"You hacked the League's system? How?" Kid Flash asked with incredulously as he sped to Robin's side eating a power bar.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin smiled as he typed away and the others stepped up next to him. "Yup, it's definitely them." He says as he shows their images from a surveillance camera on screen. "Looks like its Mercury Labs their hitting this time. Good choice."

"Why?" Wonder Girl asks as she studies the appearance of their foes.

"Mercury Labs is kind of a lesser STAR Labs, great work but not as famous." Kid Flash explains.

"Unlike Star Labs they distanced themselves from the League and stay pretty quiet." Robin continues. "The League probably monitors them like they do Cadmus but as long as there's nothing illegal or crazy going on they leave them be."

"Works out that way. Mercury labs can make a big stink if they want to, about anything." Kid Flash adds as the teleporter begins to activate.

"Feel like a rematch?" Robin asks Speedy as he looks at the still photo of the girl in the green kimono.

"Definitely." Speedy says before they teleport out of the cave.

* * *

A spray of blood splattered across the white wall as the guard's body fell to the ground. A second guard joins him on the ground unconscious. Ravager steps forward and spins his blade and stabs it down into the man's heart ensuring that he won't be able to wake up and cause them any trouble. Cheshire walks up next to him and raises her hands above her head as she stretches. Ravager pulls his sword from the dead body as she rolls her eyes under her mask.

"I think the execution of your skills will matter more than the amount of bodies you-" Cheshire begins as they make their way down the corridor. "Well, with him probably not."

"Exactly." Ravager growls as they round the corner and he swings his sword killing two more guards.

"Hey watch it." Cheshire berates as she takes a step back avoiding the spray of blood. "Blood isn't exactly easy to wash out."

"Keep your eyes open you two. We have company." Sportsmaster said over their earpieces.

"Mmm. Red?" Cheshire asked with slight hope.

"Maybe you should take a page from your boy toy's book and wear red then you won't have to worry about the blood." Ravager says as they reach the room that they need to get into.

"What are you doing up there?" Cheshire asks angrily as she tries to open the door but it doesn't budge.

"Patience little girl." Sportsmaster says calmly as he types away at a computer. "You didn't want to do the hacking so don't complain. Plus I have to fend off the brats. They're trying to hack in."

"Forget them. I'll handle them, you get the door open." Cheshire says walking back down the corridor. "If I don't stall them then our chances of success are slimmer. We _are_ outnumbered."

"They're just kids but fine. We'll let you know when we're clear." Sportsmaster says.

"I'm in!" Robin said smiling as he typed away at his holographic interface.

"Great, now we got eyes." Kid Flash smiled as the others stopped running next to Robin.

"So where are they?" Aqualad asks as Robin begins to pull up camera footage.

"The girl is on the move." Robin says as he brings up live footage of her. Speedy's eyes narrow as he sees her. "There's a guy on floor 6. Looks like he's trying to get into room 52." Robin says showing them Ravager and then bringing up footage for the security office. "Third one is in the security-wait that's Sportsmaster."

"Sportsmaster, what is he doing here?" Speedy asks.

"Is that who they're working for?" Aqualad asks.

"I'll take him." Wonder Girl says as she begins to break off from them. "Security office correct?"

"I've got the other guy. I owe him for last time." Kid Flash says as he speeds off.

"Wait!" Robin says looking up just in time to see the two run off before he groans.

"Fine, I want the girl anyway." Speedy says as he looks to see where she's at now before walking off.

"Not even gonna try to reign them in?" Robin asks.

"I've already said what we need to do. If they don't want to listen fine."

"The brats split up so look alive." Sportsmaster says over the comm set. "Door's unlocked Ravager, I'm headed to you."

"Copy." Ravager says as he goes to open the door.

"I don't think so!"

Ravager turns around to see a yellow blur moving toward him. He tries to dodge but is too slow and gets knocked to the ground. He quickly jumps up and turns to face the speedster standing before him. Kid Flash smiles as he takes a fight ready stance. Ravager smirks and throws down a smoke bomb, blinding Kid Flash's vision temporarily. Kid Flash puts stretched out his arms and rotated them using his speed to funnel away the smoke. Ravager lunges out from the smoke and swung at Kid Flash who narrowly dodges the swipe. Ravager kept up quick attacks and kept him on the defensive. Ravager executed a quick move and lightly cut Kid Flash's arm.

Kid Flash winced and grabbed his arm as ran into the wall. Ravager got in a few more gashes as Kid Flash just barely avoided them. Kid Flash sped to the end of the hall for a quick breather and to recollect himself. Ravager smiled and swung his blade fancily as he took off running toward Kid Flash. Suddenly, a stream of water came crashing into Ravager and sent him flying into the wall. Kid Flash turned to see Aqualad come up next to him as Ravager dropped to the ground. He growls as the he hears the door lock behind him. Ravager grabs hold of his sword as he gets up and looks at the two heroes before charging toward them.

Speedy walks out into the hallway, science labs with large glass windows on either side of him. The only light is coming from the hallway and leaves many dark corners. He pulls an arrow from his quiver and knocks in his bow as he cautiously looks around. He sees nothing in the rooms and so rounds the corner continuing his search. He comes to a large open lab slowly enters. He quickly spins as he sees something move in the corner of his eye. He moves over the wall and sees a sai lodges in the drywall.

"Thought I'd give you a slightly better chance this time." Cheshire says slyly as he turns around to face her.

"I've been looking for you." He says as he draws his bow and aims at her.

"Mmm, I know." She says slightly seductively. "I disappear like the Cheshire cat." Speedy doesn't need to see under her mask to know she's smiling, that she's just playing with him. "I tried the whole red thing, it's not as flattering on me."

"I find that hard to believe." Speedy says, surprising himself. Was he seriously flirting back at her? Cheshire was caught off guard by his response and took a second to respond.

"Don't think green is much sexier on me though?" She smiles taking a step forward.

"'Sexy' doesn't exactly come to mind when I think of the color green." He admits.

"Oh, maybe I can change that." She says taking a couple of steps forward with an extra sway of her hips.

"I don't think so." Speedy says and fires his arrow. Cheshire pulls out her other sai and cuts the arrow in half.

"Aw, and just when I thought we were making progress." She pouts playfully.

Speedy gets another arrow and fires it as she runs toward him. She cuts that arrow also and gets near him, but instead of hitting him she spins around him. He quickly turns to follow her but she kicks him in the stomach sending him stumbling back. She grabs the other sai and twirls them in her hands as she heads for him again. Speedy gains his composure in time to use his bow to block her strike. He twirled his bow forcing her to take a few steps back before he swung it at her. She blocked the hit with her sais pushing up on the bow but to no avail. Cheshire released the block and ducked as she swung her leg out and swiped across Speedy's legs making him fall back. As he fell he rolled back on the ground and came up on one knee as he raised his bow to block her sais.

"Little early to be proposing don't you think Red?" She smirks as she kicks him in the chest sending him tumbling back with a grown.

"I told you that would work" Speedy heard Robin say over the comm to Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Yes you did." Aquald smiles as he looks at Kid Flash.

"Kid get to Wonder Girl and-"

"No, I don't need any help defeating this mortal." She says cutting off Robin.

"Guess she's got it. I'll go-" Kid Flash begins.

"Everyone quiet and listen to Robin." Speedy says blocking another attack from Cheshire.

"Okay Rob we're all ears." Kid Flash says.

"Kid get to Wonder girl and assist her. Sportsmaster is an enforcer, a mercenary so we need to know who they're working for. I've locked the room again and added extra security so the only way they'll get that door in is by blowing it." Robin says. "Aqualad stick with our friend there and see if he'll tell you anything."

"And where are you gonna be?" Kid Flash asks as he zips to where Sportsmaster is and hits him, sending him to the ground. Kid Flash looks over at Wonder girl and she nods.

"Speedy's isn't the only butt she kicked that night." Robin says he crashes down from a vent over Cheshire.

She raises her arms and blocks his kick but fails to block Speedy's. Robin back flips in the air and lands behind Speedy in time for Cheshire to recover. She lightly shakes her head and regains her composure. Speedy fires an arrow that wraps a line around her and pins her to the wall. She quickly flips her sai to cut the line and get free before the can do anything else.

"Nobody likes a third wheel Boy Wonder." Cheshire says as she runs toward them.

Robin throws down two batarnags and they release smoke making it hard for her to see. She spins around trying to be ready for an attack. She quickly spins as she gets hit in the back. It happens again but they don't stay long enough for her to attack. Two hits two her stomach, a swipe across her knees making her fall to the ground. She rolls back and growls lightly as she gets back up.

"What's that matter?" Speedy asks. "Don't like being toyed with?"

An explosion rocks the building and robin calls out over the comm link but before he can hear a reply an explosion rip through their floor blowing out the outside wall. Wind clears out the smoke and Robin and Speedy look at the helicopter hovering outside, its occupants opening fire on them. Robin speedy quickly run to take cover from the bullets.

"Looks like Sportsmaster had an evacuation plan." Kid Flash yells over their comms as he takes cover from the speeding bullets.

"Sorry boys but we'll have to continue this another time." Cheshire says before turning to run to the helicopter. Speedy peaks out from his hiding spot to see her jump onto the helicopter and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry to my (probably) very few followers. I didn't mean to go this long without posting a chapter but here's the new one finally! Work has been crazy so yeah. I Will try to post Chapter Six a lot faster. Hope you continue to enjoy and please feel free to leave comments or follow the story if you like. Thanks!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

After Sportsmaster and his team had retreated, the team waited for the Police to show up and in the meantime did a floor by floor sweep of the building. Unfortunately, Ravager was freed by the soldiers who had come to help. The only upside was that whatever Sportsmaster and Cheshire were trying to steal was still safely in its vault. They still didn't know who they were working for or why they were stealing these things. Robin tried to do some research but that wasn't really helping any and Mercury Labs was not being cooperative.

After finishing up the team decided to head back to the Cave. As they entered into the Cave, they were greeted by Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow. Almost immediately the team went on alert, and began to take a defensive attitude. The three Leaguers turned to the team as they approached. Batman made a wave motion with his right hand and the computer system turned off. Wearing his signature "Batman" look, the Dark Knight took a step forward as the team stood before them.

"There is a reason Mercury Labs doesn't like the League and won't work with us." Batman began. "Property damage to one of their buildings doesn't help that matter. We've been watching and you still have much to learn as a team." Some of the teens heads lowered and Speedy frowned. "That being said, good work tonight." Robin raised his head to look at Batman.

"The League didn't get to be the way it is now overnight. It took time to work as a well-functioning unit." Wonder Woman added. "And it will be the same for you."

"Being part of a team doesn't mean you go off on your own and handle things your way. There are things that can't be accomplished by just one person, that's why the League exists. Once you realize that, you will work as an efficient team and who you choose to lead that team shows character." Batman concludes.

"We are proud of you. You're doing well but also remember that we're still here for you." Green Arrow tells them with a smile, specifically looking at Speedy.

"Well, thanks." Kid Flash says as he awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"So, did you come just to report to us or was there something else?" Robin asked taking a step forward.

"We realize that not all of you have a means of transportation and that travel by teleport isn't always necessarily efficient." Batman says. "So, the League was decided to provide the team with its own Javelin."

"Seriosuly?" Robin asks with a smile.

"Sweet." Kid Flash smiles as he and Robin look at each other.

"You're not joking right?" Speedy asks a bit surprised.

"I don't joke." Batman says and Green Arrow and Wonder woman smile.

"I can already fly." Wonder Girl says.

"That's not the point. Sometimes you will have to split up but the team needs to also be able to travel together." Wonder Woman tells her as Batman activates the computer system again.

"The Javelin is already in the hangar." Batman says as he begins to activate the teleporter and programs it.

"Take care." Green Arrow says as he walks by Speedy and puts his hand on his shoulder. Speedy turns to look at him and smiles.

After the three Leaguers leave the teens all turn to look at each other and smile.

"So, _leader_ , should we take the new Javelin out for a spin?" Kid Flash asks Robin with a smile.

"Well, we do have to give it a test run, make sure everything works right and that we know how everything works for when we take it into to battle so…yeah why not?"

"Hope you know how to fly cuz I don't think any of us do." Speedy says as they head to the hangar bay.

"I've flown the batplane shouldn't be that different."

"Wait, Batman let you fly that?" Aqualad asks.

"I may or may not have asked the first time." Robin smiled.

The team reaches the Javelin and they enter it with Robin taking the pilots seat. He starts up the Javelin and flies it out of the mountain. As they level off and get used to flying, or rather as Robin gets a firm handle on flying the larger plane, Speedy gets up and walks up next to Robin. As the others look around the Javelin and look out the window, Robin begins to teach speedy the different controls and eventually lets him take over flying.

Aqualad and Wonder Girl check things out more toward the back of the plane to see what supplies and things are stored on board. Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Robin look at some of the other controls on the Javelin's console. Kid Flash finds a system that picks up nearby police radio chatter. Robin turns his attention to that and helps Kid Flash fine tune it so the reception is a little clearer. They hear various emergency situations coming in on the system causing Aqualad and Wonder Girl to join them.

"It's what we're here for right?" Robin asks as he turns to the team and they nod. "Aqualad and Wonder Girl take the fire at the steel factory. Kid take the robbery."

"On it." Kid Flash says as he gets ready.

Speedy flies the plane near the burning factory and lets Aqualad and Wonder Girl out. Kid Flash speeds out as well headed for his mission. Robin quickly gives him some direction as he and Speedy fly off to deal with a fire fight between Police and some criminals. Speedy and Robin land the plan on a nearby warehouse and exit the Javelin. They run to the edge of the roof and look down at the firefight taking place. Robin throws some smoke pellets down while Speedy fires to smoke releasing arrows at the ground near the criminals. The police officers begin to halt their gunfire to see what's happening. The two heroes rappel down to the street and in the confusion begin to stealthily take out the criminals. The officers begin to slowly move in as they realize what's happening and begin to arrest the subdued criminals.

After the criminals were being safely put away and the officers thanked Robin and Speedy for their help, the two heroes began to head back to the javelin. They both fired a line up at the roof and headed up. As they get back on the roof, Robin looks over and notices a sign advertising the Academy For Extraordinary Young People. It was an Academy that took in met-humans, specifically young ones, in order to help them cultivate and deal with their abilities, teaching them how to control them and such. The Academy was getting more popular in the last year or so and billboards and other advertisements were beginning to pop up everywhere.

"What the heck is that?" Speedy asks turning Robin's attention from the billboard to the sky where a large ball of fire was hurtling down toward the earth.

"We better check that out." Robin says as they run to the Javelin.

Robin starts up the Javelin and takes off from the roof heading to where the ball of fire crashed down in the city. Speedy contacts the others and lets them know what's happening. The Javelin approaches the street the object crashed on and lands the plane on the wide road. Kid Flash shows up and points his arms at the fire and quickly spins them to pull the oxygen from the fire, putting it out. An alert goes off as Robin and Speedy run to join Kid Flash at the point of impact and robin pulls up his holographic screen on his glove.

"Robin, members of the League are headed to the crash site." Batman tells him.

"The team is onsite, we can take care of it." Robin says looking at Batman on the screen.

"It's not just a meteor, it's a pod and we don't know who or what is in it."

"So, we'll be careful. That's part of the job Batman." Robin says as he steps up alongside Kid Flash and Speedy. "You have to start trusting us to handle things."

"Fine. But we're still on route." Batman says and then ends the transmission.

"The League says it's a pod." Robin informs the other two sidekicks. "We don't know what's in it so be ready for anything."

"It better not be a Doomsday." Kid Flash says under his breath as they approach the pod, steam rising off of it.

There was a hiss and a slight whine as a hatch popped open and began to retract. Robin pulled out a batarang ready to throw it, while Speedy knocked an arrow in his bow and aimed it at the pod. An orange tinted hand was placed on the outside of the pod and a girl exited slowly, leaning against it. Her head was bowed, long red hair covering most of her face. Robin lowered his arm as he caught sight of the orange girl in front of them. She wore a light pink top that hung off one shoulder and exposed her stomach, purple (what could only be described as) short shorts, and was barefoot. She moaned softly as she took another step toward the baffled teens.

"Um, dibs." Kid Flash smiled as they looked at the beautiful girl before them.

"Dude." Robin scolded as he looked back and then turned his attention to the girl again.

"X'Hal" the girl says quietly as she winces.

She looks up and her green, pupil-less eyes widen and she takes a step back. Robin didn't need to be a detective to tell she was scared and confused. He motioned for Speedy to lower his bow and took a small step forward as he raised his hands slightly. The girl looked at Robin and stood up straight. She could tell he didn't mean her harm. She smirked and took a few quick steps forward. Speedy began to raise his bow again as she placed her hands on Robin's cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Robin's arms dropped to his sides and he dropped the batarang in his hand as his eyes went side with surprise. She had moved so quickly he didn't have time to register what was happening before he felt her soft lips against his, and despite just being in a fiery crash she smelled great.

"Hey I called dibs." Kid Flash said half-heartedly and with disappointment.

"Um, what's happening?" Wonder Girl asks as she and Aqualad finally join them.

"I honestly have no idea." Speedy says as the girl breaks the deep kiss but keeps close to Robin.

"Uh-wh-I…" Robin blushes as he tries to gather his thoughts. The girl smiles sweetly at him and laughs the most adorable laugh he's ever heard.

"Hello." She smiles and then looks at the others. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Yeah-Wait you speak English?!" Kid Flash asks taking a few steps forward.

"Mmm-hmm" She nods. "Well, I just learned it. The kiss helped with that."

"So to learn a person's language you kiss them?" Aqualad asks skeptically.

"Yes. It did not hurt that he was cute too." She looks back at Robin and he blushes, afraid to try speaking.

"Ok, wait now who are you?" Speedy asks as he puts his arrow away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Koriand'r." She tells them. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm-"

"Robin!" Robin says cutting off Kid Flash and officially greeting her. "Sorry, I'm Robin, he's Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad." He says introducing each of them respectively.

"So, why-" Speedy begins but is caught off by the Javelin that appears and hovers over them.

The back door to the Javelin opens and Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern make their way to the team. She takes a step back and her hands light up with green energy bolts. Robin turns to her and tells her it's okay and that she doesn't have to worry. She powers down but sticks close to Robin as the four Leaguers approach.

"What's going on?" Wonder Woman asks.

"A Tamaranean? What's she doing out here?" Green Lantern asks as he catches sight of her.

"You're familiar with her people?" Aquaman asks as everyone turns to him.

"A little. They're generally a peaceful race. They've been having some problems on their planet from outside forces." He says.

"So what's she doing here?" Batman asks as he turns to her and Robin.

"We were just about to ask." Robin tells him. "We've barely been able to talk to her."

"Yeah well if you weren't-" Kid Flash begins but Robin shoots him a look and he shuts up. "Nevermind."

"Look she's not here to hurt us." Robin says.

"And how do you know that?" Batman asks stepping forward.

"Because I was trained by you."

"You're still young and have a lot to learn." Batman's eyes narrow.

"We don't know who she is or why she's here." Aquaman says. "In the world we live in we can't trust too easily."

"The team found her, the team will handle it." Robins says.

"Tamraneans are powerful and draw their power from the sun." Green Lantern says.

"So she's a possible powerhouse that could wreak destruction." Batman says.

"That's not what I said." Green Lantern frowned at Batman's paranoia.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone." Koriand'r speaks up. "The ship I was on was attacked and I got away in that." She says pointing to the pod. "The next thing I remember is walking up here."

"She speaks English?" Green Lantern asks surprised.

"She's uh, a fast learner." Speedy says.

"Batman, she's alone, lost and confused. We can help her." Robin says. "She doesn't need to be interrogated or put under quarantine. I understand why the League would be concerned but we can handle this. We'll keep the League updated and let you know if we need help."

"Like I said, they're generally a peaceful people. They're not a war race." Green Lantern says.

"He is your ward." Wonder Woman tells Batman. "Besides Donna and the others are there."

"Fine." Batman says looking around and then back to the girl. "But if anything goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll send you a data packet later." Robin tells Batman before he turns around and grapples back up to the Javelin.

"Be careful." Aquaman says before the others join Batman.

"Sorry about that." Robin says as they turn back to Koriand'r.

"Are they your rulers?' she asks honestly.

"No." Speedy says a bit harshly.

"They're more like our teachers." Robin smiles at her. "Don't worry everything will be okay. Your among friends."

"Yeah Koriandra." Kid Flash smiles and she laughs as Robin shakes his head at Kid Flash.

"It's Koriand'r, but my friends call me Kori." She smiles at her new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The helicopters landed in the landing and bay and Sportsmaster and his team got off of the helicopters as they began to power down. Cheshire and Ravager looked around at their new surroundings, a large cave like structure that was very eerie. This was definitely not their home base of operations. That's when Cheshire realized that they must have been summoned by their employer. She walked up next to Sportsmaster and looked ahead to see three cloaked figures with hoods over their heads. She slightly tilted her head to the side wondering what weirdos hired them.

"Make sure you show some respect, they're gonna be pissed." Sportsmaster said lowly.

"Hey, long as the weirdos checks clear." She says and Sportsmaster sighs.

The figure in the middle begins to take a few steps toward them as the three mercenaries near. That's when they notice the cloaks are blood red. They come to a stop just a couple feet in front of him as the figure removes his hood. A very obviously angry expression painted on the man's face. Sportsmaster takes another step forward about to speak.

"Children. How hard can children be?" the man asked in a venomous tone that almost made Ravager wish he would just yell at them instead.

"Not just any children." Sportsmaster says.

"There is a timetable for everything so do not tell me that my plans are being derailed by children!" he yells. "I will not allow the Church of Blood to be stopped by them or the Justice League. I did what my forefathers could not, I took our people and branched them out across the globe. Now is the time! Now we will fulfill our duty and you, you so called mercenaries can't handle five children?!"

"Trained children, it's not like we're knocking around grade schoolers, dude." Ravager says and the man shoots him a look that makes him wish he had never even thought anything bad about their employer.

" _Brother Blood,_ not dude." He hisses. "I should have you killed where you stand but you are still in my employ." He turns back to Sportsmater. "Finish your job, handle the children. Don't make me regret hiring you."

"Well, what are your precious followers doing that are so important? Too scared to take on the brats yourselves?" Cheshire asks.

"They are preparing for the arrival of our lord and master. There are many tasks that need to be accomplished." he says glaring at her. "Though I am beginning to think perhaps I was better off using my HIVE agents."

"We'll take care of it. You hired us for a job and I intend to fulfill it." Sportsmaster interjects.

"See that you do." Brother Blood says before turning and walking away from them.

"He's a ball of sunshine." Cheshire says when Brother Blood was out of earshot. "Care to tell me why you took this job?"

"Money was good." He says and Cheshire turns to look at him. "What?"

* * *

The batmobile sharply turned around the corner and sped down the street. Robin scrolled through some data regarding their latest encounter with the Penguin's goons. His men were getting more ambitious, and that only meant that he was trying to branch out and grow his business. The Dynamic Duo knew that war would be on the horizon, they knew Black Mask wouldn't give up territory without a very bloody fight. Especially not after all the work he went through to overthrow the dons. Robin sighed as he deactivated his 3D computer as the batmobile screeched to a halt in front of an alleyway on the quietside of Gotham. Quiet for Gotham anyway.

"I've finished reviewing the footage from your interview with the girl as well as the other data you sent." Batman finally said.

"That was fas-actually I'm not." Robin says as he hops out of the vehicle. "Figures you'd get through it in a night or two."

"I'm not about to let an unknown alien just walk around without observing her." Batman says looking over at his ward. "You know we can never be too careful. Not all of them will be like Superman of J'onn."

"Yeah, I know but you could tell she was scared and wasn't going to hurt us." Robin said crossing his arms.

"Never let your guard down." Batman said with finality. "And Robin remember, no identities."

"Yeah, I know." Robin says as he walks down away, down the alley.

Robin walks down to an old phone booth and enters inside. He slides the door closed and enters a sequence of numbers into the keypad. A flash of light shines brightly as the teleporter activates and he suddenly finds himself in the Cave, the computer system announcing his presence and team identification number. Kori, Donna, and Kid Flash all turn to look at him as he walks in to the cave. Kori smiles and Robin has to keep his smile under control as he catches sight of her.

"Robin!" she says as she quickly makes her way to him. Donna laughs as she looks over and sees the disappointed look on Kid Flash's face.

"Hey, Kori." Robin says talking a half step back as she completely invades his pace, not that he minded. "How are you settling in? Everything okay?"

"Oh, she's perfect." Kid Flash says as he speeds over to them and smiles at her and Robin frowns.

"Everything is okay. It can get a little lonely but Donna and Aqua-Garth…" she corrects herself. Explaining the whole superhero identity vs their actual names was a fun conversation to have with her. "…are thinking of moving in. What about you?" she asks as she holds her hands behind her back.

"Uh, heh. Sorry, but I live in Gotham that's kind of my home." He says with a small blush as he rubs the back of his head. "But I'm here a lot. It's becoming like a second home."

"Yeah and if Garth and Donna are gonna live here then we can all hang out here and whatever." Kid Flash chimes in.

"Yeah, exactly." Robin says and Kori smiles.

"Oh, thank you for everything you've done to help me learn about your planet. It has a very interesting history." she says leaning closer to him a little and he blushes.

"Sure, no problem. It was just data packets and links to websites. No big deal."

Robin remembered what it was like showing her the internet and how it worked, for better or worse, but it was one of the quickest ways to learn about Earth and the human race. There wasn't exactly a "Welcome to Earth" packet that they could give her. All in all though, after spending a little more time with her and answering some of her questions it seemed like she was doing fine. As fine as she could be being cooped up in a cave with only the five teens. Sure it had only been a couple days since she'd arrived but she'd yet to go out and experience the world. Robin knew that that would have to happen sooner rather than later.

Over the course of the next half hour or so, Aqualad and Speedy showed up to join the others in the cave. The rest of the team had been found in the kitchen with Kori. Kid Flash had worked up an appetite and so began making some food and the others joined him. It was funny to watch Kori eat. Their food was all new to her and so far she seemed to like it all. The simplicity of a ham and cheese sandwich was fantastic to her and Robin, dare he say it, thought that that was very cute. Speedy walked over to Robin and said that they should talk.

"Well, everyone's here." Robin said looking up at his friend and Speedy's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he glanced over at Kori. He and Robin were the only ones wearing masks, being that they hadn't allowed Kori to know their identities'. Robin because of Batman and Speedy seemed to always be cautious. "What? Who's she going to tell? She doesn't know anyone but us."

"We don't really know that though do we?" Speedy tells him and looks over at Kori. "Sorry, I'm sure you're really nice but we don't know you. You won't tell us anything about you except what planet you're from."

"It is okay. I unders-"

"No, it's not. We're not just going to treat people like outsiders." Robin says standing up.

"Dude, I hate to say it but he kinda has a point. I mean you both do, but still." Kid Flash says as he looks at Robin from behind his third sandwich.

"How is it I'm the one whose concerned about this? You're the one who was trained by Batman." Speedy says.

"Yeah so I'd like to think I'm a pretty good judge of characters." Robin says raising his voice slightly. "You're right, we do need to talk. Alone."

"Please don't fight." Kori says with concern grabbing Robin's arm as he and Speedy begin to walk away.

"Don't worry. We're not, we just need to talk." Robin places a hand on her shoulder with a smile and then turns to walk away.

"What's your problem? You act like she's the first alien to ever come here." Robin asks Speedy as they enter another section of the cave.

"That doesn't mean we just trust every alien that comes to Earth. Why did she come here? Who is she? Is she lying to us? Why did she leave her planet?" Speedy rattles off questions. "You're not thinking of them because you're too infatuated with her, caught up in her looks."

"I am not." Robin says defensively. "And you're wrong, I am thinking of those things but I'm not gonna bombard her with questions. I'm not going to lock her up and interrogate her." He says folding his arms over his chest. "This is all new to her, she's barely settling in to new surroundings. But I am keeping an eye on her."

"I bet you are."

"Enough, sheesh." Robin sighs. "She'll tell us over time and I'll see what I can find out. She's…comfortable around me it seems. I think she trusts me. I'm not gonna use that, but maybe she'll at least be straight with me. If anything feels off or she's lying then we'll go from there. She's just like us Roy."

Speedy sighs softly. "You have a point. Fine, but we keep an eye on her until we know for sure." Robin nods in agreement. "What do we do with her in the meantime?"

As Robin is about to answer an alert goes off in the cave and the rooms are painted in a red blinking light. "Time to work." Speedy says as he and Robin run toward the center of the Cave to find out what caused the alert.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry it took so long to post but FINALLY here's a new chapter. I wanted to get it up last week but that didn't happen haha. Anyways I'm hoping to get Chapter 7 up in the next week and after that posting chapters a lot more frequently than I currently have. I will finish the story don't worry. As always please feel free to comment and let me know how you like the story! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Update

**An: Okay well it's official. As of right now the fic is in hiatus. I really wanted to complete this but I'm too busy right now and have been focusing on other objects. I will bring the story back but prob after I finish writing it in it's entirety. Thanks for those of you who were reading and hopefully it won't be on hiatus for too long. I may take the story down and put it up on my other FF account or something but haven't decided. Keep an eye out in the future for updates or whatnot. Thanks again and sorry!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I was gonna make this a bit longer but didn't. anyway thanks for the support guys even though it still doesnt have alot fo readers I think I'll keep trying to post and finish the story and hey if it does really well I'll even write the sequels. But anyway if you guys can help spread the word about the fic if you really like it that would be awesome! and also please leave comments/reviews. They're much appareciated and super encouraging! And I'll try to make sure the other chapters are longer and all xD**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Star Labs came into view of the team as they neared in the javelin. They saw smoke billowing from the building and injured people scattered about through the wreckage that used to be the building's entrance. Robin pulled up his 3D computer as Speedy began to land the Javelin. He told Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Kid FLash to help with the injured first. Emergency response units were on their way but the team would have to handle the situation until more help arrived which meant that it was all on them. The League was caught up fighting The Legion of Doom and were currently spread thin.

"What can I do Robin?" Kori asked as she stepped up beside them and looked at the destruction. Speedy and Robin looked at each other.

"Kori, it might be better if you wait he-"

"No! I want to help, please." she pleaded.

Robin thought for a moment. "Okay, stick with me and Speedy." he said turning back to his HUD and playing the surveillance footage. Should've known." Speedy looks over at the paused footage and sees three very familiar masks.

"We'll handle them. You three focus on the victims and then join us." Speedy says and Robin nods.

"Maybe you should stay here, it's gonna be dangerous." Robin says turning to Kori as the others leave the javelin.

"They did this? They are bad?" Kori asks him.

"Yeah, they are. They're dangerous so we're going to stop them. I-we don't want you to get hurt s-"

"No, I can help! We will stop them together." She says taking a step forward and again almost begging to let her go with them.

"Fine but we're not babysitting." Speedy says as he grabs his bow and the three of them leave.

They leave the injured in the hands of their teammates and head directly inside. As much as they wanted to help the others they knew they absolutely had to stop whatever Sportsmaster and his team was there to do. Robin continued looking through the surveillance video to see where the mercenaries were headed as they ran down the halls, Kori following close behind them.

"Dad come on we have to go. Is what you're working on really so important? You always-"

Dr. Stone sighed heavily as he listened to another one of his son's ramblings, always complaining about his work, talking about how he was never there. He raised his son in a good environment, sent him to the best schools to get the best education and made sure he had the best things. Yet, it seemed the boy was never happy and he just couldn't understand that. Could his son not see how important what he was working on was? He was working on cutting edge science, on things from other worlds. Dr. Stone mumbled something to himself as he grabbed another piece of alien tech to put into the vault. He began to tune back into his son's latest complaint when suddenly an explosion rocked the lab.

"Honey, we're home." Sportsmaster said flatly as the three mercenaries walked in.

"Do us a favor and stay down, or run out." Cheshire said as she looked over at the father and son as they slowly recovered from the explosion.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Silas asked as his son checked to see if he was alright.

"Just doing a little shopping doc, we won't be long. Maybe you could even help us find what we're looking for." Sportsmaster said turning his attention to the Star Labs scientist. "You can start by opening that vault. Or we can blow the door, you're choice."

Cheshire suddenly moved next to Sportsmaster, her sais spinning in the air. Sportsmaster looked in her direction as she cut a red arrow in half. A second followed and like the first she took it down with practiced ease. She looked over and saw Speedy, Robin and some girl she had never seen before. She told Sportsmaster she could handle it and he and Ravager returned to the vault. Her eyes slightly widened as she saw the girl's hands light up with some kind of green energy.

"Hey, Red. Miss me?" Cheshire smiled. "Made a new friend I see. Little soon for a double date don't you think?"

"They are dating?" Kori asked confused.

"What? No!" Speedy said thrown off by the comment.

"Aww I'm hurt Red." she said and Speedy could swear he heard her pouting.

Silas looked over to see Sportsmaster and Ravager at the vault door. Sportsmaster reached into a pack that he had with him and pulled out some kind of device. He fastened it to the door and began to punch something into the interface. They were going to blow open the door, he realized and moved to take action. Ravager caught movement out of the corner of his eye and moved to attack Silas. He raised his sword and was going to strike the doctor down when his son barreled into Ravager. Silas reached Sportsmaster but was no match for him. Sportsmaster turned his attention fully on the doctor and executed a series of powerful blows before kicking him back against the wall.

The STAR labs doctor slumped to the ground and looked up to see Ravager bring his blade down across his son's chest. Victor was kicked in the chest hard and sent towards the vault door as the bomb exploded. He cried in pain as he was caught in the explosion, the blast sending im flying across the room. Robin, Speedy, and Kori stopped at the commotion. They turned their attention back to Cheshire who shrugged.

"Oops. Guess he's not ready for little leagues."

Silas rushed to his son's side and put out the flames burning him. Robin took off and ran toward them as Speedy and Kori engaged Cheshire in battle once more. Speedy glanced to the vault and saw Sportsmaster and Ravager enter it. He pulled an electric arrow out and moved to fire it at Sportsmaster while Kori fired green energy bolts at Cheshire, putting her on the defensive. He fired the arrow but Ravager spun around and cut the arrow down with his bloody sword.

"Here, give him this for now." Robin said handing a vile to Silas.

"What-"

"Painkillers. Trust me, they're good." Robin explained.

"Painkillers won't keep him alive." Silas said as he took the vile and Robin moved to bat away some throwing stars with his escrima sticks.

"Kid get up here now." Robin said over their comm system as he took in the condition of the battle.

"Can't. Running someone to the hospital."

"Kori, can you handle Cheshire yourself?" Robin asked quickly.

"Who-"

"The girl in green!" he answered as he began to run toward Speedy.

"Yes!" she said firing another round of energy bolts.

"Great! Speedy!"

"On it!" Speedy nodded getting up as the two of them ran to the vault.

They watched as Sportsmaster slid something into his bag and turn to the oncoming heroes. He and Ravager threw a bunch of ninja stars there way allowing him to grab something else from the vault. Robin and Speedy avoided and batted away the ninja stars as Sportsmaster activated the small box that he had picked up.

"Sorry baby girl. Can't fail the client again." he said as a gust of wind stirred up in the vault.

"What?!" Cheshire asked turning to look at her two partners before being hit with an energy blast and thrown into the wall.

"Boom tube!" Robin said as it opened up and Sportsmaster and Ravager stepped through.

The boom tube closed and Speedy growled in annoyance. Kori walked over to Cheshire's fallen form and looked down at the girl. Speedy walked over to Cheshire and smiled. At least they caught one of them, maybe they could figure out a way to get information out of her. He grabbed her sais and slipped them into his before binding her wrists together. He picked her up and hung her over his shoulder. Robin meanwhile had walked back over to Silas and his son.

"We can get him-"

"No! You've done enough. Get out!" Silas glared up at the Boy Wonder.

"Robin saved-" Kori began but was interrupted.

"Saved what?!" Silas asked. "My son is dying and those villains got what they came for so just get out!"

"I'm sorry." Robin said and the three heroes walked out as Silas turned his gaze upon the vault.

They were met by rescue and medical crews as they made their way outside of STAR Labs. they saw their teammates finishing up with help outside as more emergency vehicles rolled up. Wonder Girl, Aqualad and Kid Flash saw their teammates emerge from the building and rushed over to them.

"Hey, does this mean we can bring girls to the cave?" Kid Flash asked as he pointed at Cheshire and Wonder Girl punched him. "Ow, what? You can bring a guy over."

"What happened?" Aqualad asked.

"They got away with whatever device they wanted." Robin said. "It's an alien tech vault so it's going to be hard to know exactly what it is they took."

"But we got her." Speedy said shrugging the shoulder Cheshire was slumped over. "We'll get information from her one way or another."

"Everything is taken care of here?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the emergency crews have it under control now." Wonder Girl informed them.

"Good, we need to get back to the cave then." Robin said and the others nodded.

"Good work in there." Speedy said turning to Kori as they headed for the Javelin and she smiled.

"Yeah, you helped a lot." Robin added with a nod.

"Guess she'll need a code name." Kid Flash smiled as they walked into the Javelin. "How about-"

"Starfire." she said and they all looked at her.

"That...was oddly specific." Aqualad said.

"And fast...even for me." KId Flash added.

"Starfire it is." Robin said and she smiled


End file.
